Cassettes are used in medical engineering, in particular to convey dialysis fluid, blood and the like.
A cassette can include a base body with fitted chambers and passages which is closed by a flexible foil to cover the passages and chambers. The cassette can be inserted into a special receiving chamber, e.g., in a dialysis machine. This chamber can, for example, be opened via a pivotable door. The cassette can be inserted into the chamber, with the flexible foil lying opposite a corresponding mating piece at the machine so that the cassette can be operated with the aid of actuators and sensors on the machine side.
Conventional extracorporeal blood circuits or blood tubing systems are usually present in a differential construction. This means that a functional division onto different components is present. Such components (e.g., bubble traps, flow chambers or injection positions) are connected to one another by tubes and are as a rule connected individually to the respective dialysis machine. The design of such blood tubing systems is very complex in manufacture and handling, with the corresponding effort naturally being extremely time consuming with more complex systems such as an online hemodiafiltration.
On the other hand, conventional extracorporeal blood circuits which are installed in this differential construction have the advantage that they can be designed substantially more flexibly for the respective treatment depending on the demand. Previously known apparatuses for the use of cassettes typically were only usable for a very specific application.